pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Underworld's Newest Weapon
"The Underworld's Newest Weapon" (po pierwszym przejściu zmienia nazwę na "Underworld Machine Giant Kanogias") to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Ormen Karmen przywołał nową broń z Zaświatów! Wygląda to jak maszyna, ale porusza się jak nieumarły wojownik. To jest iście ciężkie! Powinieneś spróbować wysłać to z powrotem...thumb|Kanogias wyłączony przed walką W tej misji czeka nas kolejna, przedostatnia fabularna walka z bossem: tym razem jest to potworna machina wojenna o żywym umyśle, czyli Kanogias, przywołany z Zaświatów aby zniszczyć Pataponów. Ta misja nie ma dużego znaczenia fabularnego, ani nie dostajemy żdnych specjalnych piosenek czy nagród.thumb|Miejsce walki z Kanogiasem to prawdopodobnie budowla Karmenów lub Zaświaty Miejsce walki Ciekawostką jest miejsce walki. W grze nie pojawia się jego nazwa, ani nie jest w żaden sposób opisywane. Prawdopodobnie to jakiś pałac Karmenów, który sami wybudowali, ponieważ nie przypomina położonego niedaleko Pałacu Patapole, wybudowanego przez Pataponów. Podobny jest natomiast do budynku, w którym odbywają się finałowe walki w Patapon. Ponadto dopiero po minięciu tego miejsca ogłoszony zostaje powrót Pataponów do ich rodzinnej krainy. Możliwe, że to same Zaświaty.thumb|Kanogias w walce Fabuła Po zniszczeniu przez Pataponów Bramy Sokshi plemię Karmenów znalazło się w opałach. Ponieważ szybko potrzebowali pomocy, Ormen Karmen, ich wódz, przywołał z Zaświatów wybudowaną przez demony maszynę, stworzoną specjalnie dla Karmenów. Owa broń masowej zagłady wyposażona została w żywy umysł, by być jeszcze potężniejsza. Ta maszyna nosi imię Kanogias. Na szczęście, Ormen Karmen nie zdążył go użyć. Trzeba zniszczyć potwora, nim się to stanie. Taktyka *Obejrzyj artykuł o Kanogiasie, by lepiej poznać jego ataki. *Kanogias posiada bardzo niską odporność na Zachwianie, a co za tym idzie, na Odrzucenie. Warto wykorzystać tą słabość. **Skrzyżowanie tej słabości z jego wysoką wytrzymałością może poskutkować bardzo obfitymi łupami. **Ponadto kiedy Zachwiejemy bossem gdy jest powalony na ziemię mamy większą szansę na otrzymanie rzadkiego przedmiotuu. **Kanogias wyrzuca zwykle materiały (stopy metali), ale mogą się też zdarzyć bronie rzadkiej jakości, np. Wielkie. *Jest on dość znacznie odporny na Podpalenie. *Dysponuje całkowitą niewrażliwością na Trafienia Krytyczne. *Ataki Kanogiasa są bardzo groźne, ale łatwo ich uniknąć. Jeśli jednak tego nie zrobimy, wybije nam całą armię. *Od 10 poziomu Kanogias dysponuje możliwością ataku olbrzymim działem, którego uderzenie zadaje śmiertelne obrażenia całej armii (niektóre najwytrzymalsze jednostki wytrzymają jednak atak), ale używa tego działa rzadko. **Jedyną metodą na uratowanie się jest piosenka DonDon. *Wszystkich jego ataków można uniknąć piosenką DonDon. **Do poziomu 10 można też unikać każdego ataku piosenką PonPata. *Kanogias (jak inne budowle) otrzymuje zwiększone obrażenia od broni obuchowej, czyli rękawic i maczug. **Robopony i Dekapony (zwłaszcza Heros) są przeciw niemu dość skuteczne. **Dodatkowo ci żołnierze dysponują też dużymi możliwościami Zachwiania. *Unik przed jego bombą wyrzucaną z paszczy należy wykonać, gdy Kanogias zacznie ją wyrzucać. *Jednostki dystansowe mogą zniszczyć struktury na jego głowie i plehach, przez co zaczyna wyrzucać łupy nieco wyższej jakości. Jeśli chcemy zdobyć jak najwięcej, należy postawić na jednostki dystansowe. Rozmowa Po ukończeniu misji czeka nas rozmówka z Meden... Meden: ''Wielki'' (imię gracza)... W końcu osiągnęliśmy kraj naszych przodków! Ale, jak widzisz, nie ma tu nic poza ruinami... Wygląda na to, że wszyscy przodkowie wymarli. '' ''Ale... Ja czuję że... Ktoś jest ukryty, czekający na nasze objawienie. Zastanawiam się... Jeśli to jest ktoś związany z ''(imię Herosa)? Coś czuję, że tak jest...'' Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Proszę, poprowadź nas do Krańca Świata! '' ''Życzyła bym sobie, żeby coś przywróciło pamięć ''(imię Herosa)... '' Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Walki z bossami Kategoria:Misje fabularne